


What I do Is All For You

by ThisIsMe79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adoption, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMe79/pseuds/ThisIsMe79





	What I do Is All For You

The sea was in an awful rage, throwing wave after violent wave towards the tall cliff where a glum looking structure resided. He could see his own breath It was so cold, a heavy white cloud coming from his mouth. Tom started to regret coming to this old abandoned building that he and his younger sister once inhabited a short while ago. If only the blasted brat remembered her doll, then he would not be in the middle of an abandoned shack catching frostbite. But Hermione had been crying for days that she absolutely could not sleep without her doll, and he would go back and get it if he loved her like he claimed. Oh how Tom Hated that doll right now, but he did love Hermione so he went to find it.

Tom was currently in Hermione's old room, it was a faded pastel pink with small, faded white rabbits along the sides. He walked towards the window that was so small it seemed more like a cubby, and there sitting just as Hermione had left it was a doll made of the finest china. This doll really was a sight even after all its years of wear and abuse, Hermione had taken exquisite care of the doll, it being her only possession and all. The doll had dull lifeless orbs that were liquid chocolate much like Hermiones, except Hermiones eyes were full of bubbling excitement and curiosity making them much prettier. The dolls Hair was slick and straight with slight curls at the end, and soft. Her hair color was also chocolate like her eyes. Hermiones hair was just a shade lighter but even softer, but wild like she was half maltes and with all her yapping she easily could be one. What stood out the most about this doll was its beautiful pair of artisan painted lips so glossy and pink, the lips, that is what tied the whole look together, just like Hermiones lips, just as delectable looking.

Tom snatched the delicate plaything harshly barely paying it any mind and turned to leave without a second glance the wood creaking under his feet. Hermione sure did owe him one for this, and believe him he would collect. Once at the orphanage the two were staying at he stopped to taking in the drab brick building with an iron fence around it gosh he hated it here, if only Hermione had kept her trap shut he would still be free. Tom was ambushed by a ball of fluffy brown hair as soon as he walked into the gate. The ball of fluff unwrapped its self from Tom and took the doll "Oh thank you so much Tom!" giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tom was tired and hungry so he pushed the girl off, making her fall on the hard gravel and headed towards his room for a nap. When he woke up and headed down stares about two hours later things where at their strangest, an old man was sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Hermione, his eyes narrowed. Hermione took notice of tom and shouted gesturing for him to come over "Tom! This is Albus Dumbledore he wants to adopt us!" and his world was begging to crumble he could feel it.


End file.
